


Best I Ever Had

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Bed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: Rachel goes with Santana to what seems to be a regular night club, but after being led further inside and given the tour, she discovers that the dance floor is just a front for what really is a sex club. She's initially shocked by the discovery and furious as to why Santana would bring her to such a place. Until Santana introduces her to G!P Quinn, who becomes the first person to finally satisfy her sexual needs.





	

When Santana brought her to a local night club, Rachel wasn’t surprised at all. Her friend’s definition of ‘loosening up’ always meant going to a bar to have drinks and dance without a care in the world, which Rachel was already used to.

And admittedly, she _did_ need this break. The stress of rehearsals was getting to her, and she hadn’t had the time to do something fun in weeks.

She and Santana weaved through the crowd, mumbling their excuses along the way until finally, Rachel saw the bar. But as she made to walk towards it, Santana grabbed her arm and steered her away.

Confused, Rachel glanced at Santana.

“We’re not doing the usual thing tonight, Berry,” Santana said, by way of explanation.

Rachel felt a mix of confusion and curiosity at this. _What else_ were you supposed to do in a club other than grab a drink and dance?

“I don’t understand, Santana. Where are we going?” she asked, her eyes flickering about as Santana led her further inside.

Santana merely smirked and said, “You’ll see.”

Their surroundings got progressively darker and quieter as Rachel followed Santana away from the loud music and chattering of the people. They turned a corner and entered a dimly-lit hallway with doors on either side of the corridor.

Rachel blinked, rooted on the spot where she was standing. Realization started to dawn on her, and she had a strong feeling about what was inside those closed doors.

“Are you coming or not?” Santana said, snapping Rachel out of her thoughts.

She was already at the far end of the corridor, standing in front of a slightly opened door. Rachel hurriedly made her way there, and when Santana pushed fully pushed the door open, her brown orbs widened in surprise at what greeted her.

The room was large, lit with orange lights and decorated with a king-sized bed in the middle and leather couches spread all about. That wasn’t what caught Rachel off guard, however. Rather, it was the amount of people inside, all of them naked and performing various sexual activities.

Santana had brought her to a _sex club._

“ _Santana!_ I am not joining _that!_ ” Rachel shrieked, blushing furiously.

“Relax, Berry! I’m only giving you the tour! Sheesh!” Santana threw her hands up. “And I _know_ you’re not into that. Hell, even I’m not into that either!”

“Then why did you bring me here?!?!” Rachel demanded.

“Chill! Fucking hell, Berry! There’s someone I want you to meet, okay?” Santana huffed. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a figure approaching them. “And speaking of…”

“I see you brought a friend, Santana,” said a low, husky voice behind them that made Rachel jump and squeak in surprise. Santana, however, did not react and simply smirked at the owner of the voice.

After recovering from the shock, Rachel turned around to face the newcomer and she inhaled sharply upon meeting amused hazel eyes. Right in front of her stood a beautiful woman with flowing, golden hair that went past her shoulders, an easy smile on her pink lips and her well-defined jaw relaxed.  

“Are you giving her the tour?” the blonde asked smoothly, her eyes still on Rachel despite the question being directed at Santana.

The hairs at the back of Rachel’s neck rose from the blonde’s unwavering gaze. Her skin tingled, and she found herself feeling turned on from those thoughtful hazel eyes.

“Yeah, I thought I would since it’s her first time in a place like this,” Santana drawled, unperturbed that the blonde woman had yet to look at her. “You’re interested in her, aren’t you, Quinn?” she smirked, and Rachel felt the goosebumps start to rise.

 _Quinn._ So that was the name of this beautiful woman standing right before her. Rachel swallowed, heat pooling in her lower belly from Quinn’s intense gaze.

“Yes. Yes, I am,” Quinn said quietly, a raspy sound that made Rachel hold her breath.

Santana cackled and shut the door, effectively cutting off the loud moans coming from inside. For some reason, it excited Rachel when Quinn openly admitted to being interested in her without the slightest trace of shame.

Maybe it because it had been so long since she’d been in bed with someone, not to mention most of them had been terrible experiences. _God,_ she only just met Quinn and she’s already thinking about having _sex_ with her.

Still, that was what this place was for, right? That was the reason why there was a long corridor filled with so many rooms, and why people were having an orgy behind the door Santana had just closed.

“There, Berry. She’s the reason why I brought you here,” Santana said dismissively, but Rachel barely heard her through the loud beating of her own heart.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” Quinn asked, the green and gold in her orbs swirling about, capturing Rachel in a trance.

“I- I’m Rachel. Rachel Berry,” Rachel breathed out, heart stuttering as Quinn reached out her long, pale fingers to stroke her cheek.

Quinn’s touch felt soft against Rachel’s skin, and she sucked in another breath as the blonde smiled gently at her. “Rachel…” she murmured, letting it roll smoothly off her tongue. “You have a lovely name. I’m Quinn, by the way. Quinn Fabray.”

Behind Rachel, Santana tapped her foot impatiently. Finally, for the first time since their encounter, Quinn tore her eyes away from Rachel and looked at Santana, her hand dropping to her side. The loss of her touch left Rachel feeling slightly cold, the part where Quinn’s fingers touched her tingling.

“Don’t worry, Santana. I’ll take care of her,” Quinn said, her gaze dropping back towards Rachel. “Only if you want me to, of course. I promise I won’t do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable.”

The heat between Rachel’s legs intensified, her head screaming ‘yes!’ over and over.

“Yes, Quinn. I want to.” Rachel exhaled, watching as Quinn smiled warmly at her, causing butterflies to erupt in her stomach.

Quinn turned her attention back to Santana and said, “By the way, why did you bring Rachel here? Not that I’m complaining, of course.”

“I just thought she might need some action because she hasn’t gotten any in three months,” Santana cackled, wrapping an arm around Rachel’s shoulders as she pulled her close.

“Santana!” Rachel gasped, horrified, as she buried her face in her hands, heat creeping up her cheeks. “That was completely unacceptable for you to say that!”

Laughing loudly, Santana thumped her on the back. “What? It’s true, ain’t it? Anyway, Fabray here can take care of that.”

“Why, I’m flattered, Santana,” Quinn chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever Fabray. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go meet up with Britts.”

And with that Santana walked away, leaving the pair alone together. Quinn reached for Rachel’s hand and laced their fingers together. Still bright red with embarrassment, Rachel stared at the floor but Quinn tipped her chin so that they could look at each other.

“Were you surprised when you saw the people in there?” Quinn asked softly.

“I, uhm, yes… I never thought Santana would bring me to a place like this,” Rachel said hoarsely, goosebumps rising along her skin from Quinn’s gentle touch.

“I see…” Quinn nodded, looking thoughtful. “But there’s no need to be ashamed, Rachel. At least now you’ve seen firsthand what goes on in here.”

Throat dry, Rachel nodded wordlessly. Her eyes flickered to the other rooms, and she wondered if they were all used for the same purpose as the one behind her. Quinn seemed to be easy to talk to, and the fact that Santana knew her made Rachel feel at ease.

“Can I ask you a question, Quinn?” Rachel asked, a new wave of heat surging between her legs as those smoldering hazel eyes flickered to focus on her face.

“Of course, Rachel. Fire away.”

“Have you ever joined one of those?”

Quinn chuckled, shaking her head. “No, I’ve never participated in any. It’s not my cup of tea, to be perfectly frank.” She took a step forward and reached out to stroke Rachel’s cheek with the back of her hand. “And besides, I can focus better on pleasuring someone if I have them all to myself,” she purred, her face inching nearer and nearer to Rachel’s.

The intensity of Quinn’s gaze intoxicated Rachel and made her knees buckle. It was a first that she had gotten highly aroused with just a _look_ , and the cocky smirk on Quinn’s lips only fueled the fire. She couldn’t form any words in her mouth, much less _think_ them because she was so turned on.

“Why don’t we go inside an empty room and talk there?” Quinn suggested in a low, husky voice.

Speechless still, Rachel could only nod in response. Quinn smiled and took out a key from her pocket, then led Rachel to a room three doors away from the one Santana had shown her.

“I usually reserve this room when I decide to come here,” Quinn explained as she pushed the door open and led Rachel inside, her left hand touching the small of the brunette’s back. “Clearly, it’s smaller than the rooms for sex parties but it’s spacious enough for two people.”

Rachel nodded and swept her gaze across the room. At the middle was a king-sized bed lined with silken white sheets, a small wooden table right beside it with a box of condoms, tissues, and bottles of lube sitting on top.

On the left side of the room was a black leather couch that could seat at least four people, and at the right side was another door leading to a bathroom. Warm, orange lights lit up the surroundings, having their intended effect on Rachel.

“So, Rachel. I’m sorry if I sound very brunt, but what do you look for when you’re having sex?” Quinn asked, all breathy and sultry.

“Oh, uhm, it- it depends, I guess. On what mood I’m in,” Rachel clarified with a blush, the throbbing between her legs becoming more pronounced as Quinn led her to the bed.

“Straddle my lap,” Quinn said softly, and Rachel obliged. She wrapped her arms around the blonde’s neck, her breath hitching at the intimacy of their contact. It didn’t seem to faze Quinn, as she looked at Rachel with bedroom eyes. “Is this okay with you?”

“Y-yes,” Rachel breathed out, unable to tear her eyes away from Quinn’s beautiful face.

“To continue… you like it both slow and rough?” Quinn followed up, her lips grazing Rachel’s chin and her hands wandering the brunette’s torso.

“Yes, but I haven’t been with anyone capable of giving me what I need.” Rachel sighed, her eyes fluttering shut upon feeling Quinn’s plush lips pressing against her neck.

Quinn made a noise of disapproval. “Shame, because they don’t know how to appreciate a gorgeous woman such as yourself. If I were in their place and I had you in bed with me… oh, I would _ravage_ you.”

Rachel whimpered, a flood of heat and wetness surging from her core. It really had been too long, and now she was desperate to be fucked, to be _ravaged_ as Quinn had so put it. And though they just met, she had no doubts that Quinn would deliver her promise.

“Tell me, Rachel, did they give you earth-shattering orgasms? Did they make you wet?” Quinn purred, her tongue darting out to flick at the shell of Rachel’s ear. “Did they make you gush all over the sheets?”

“N-no.” Rachel’s lower lip trembled, chest rising and falling rapidly at Quinn’s filthy talk. None of her previous partners had ever made her feel this _aroused_ , even when they were already doing the deed. But Quinn… with words alone, she already had Rachel _soaking_ through her panties.

Her head was reeling, and until now, she hadn’t understood the concept of calling someone a panty-dropper but _fuck,_ Quinn was surely one of them.  

“What do you do after they leave you high and dry?” Quinn nipped at her jaw, and despite her haze, Rachel felt something growing around the blonde’s crotch area. It took all her willpower to not just push Quinn onto her back and start humping her until she was crying out in relief.

Panting hard, Rachel closed her eyes in an attempt to regain control of herself. Quinn’s teeth scraped against her neck, coaxing a moan out of her.

“I- I masturbate,” Rachel admitted, her cheeks warm as she glanced away in embarrassment. The words sounded foreign coming from her, having practiced dirty talk only a handful of times in her life so far. Knowing what question was going to come next, she continued, “I spread my legs and use my hand to rub myself… and then,” she gulped, “I push two fingers inside. It’s usually enough for me, but if I can’t relieve myself that way I use- I use my dildo.”

“Fuck, that sounds _hot_ ,” Quinn growled, and before Rachel could process anything else, she was already on her back on the mattress, Quinn hovering above her and staring at her with undisguised hunger. “But self-love can only take you so far, sweetheart. Tonight, I’m going to give you what you need. I’m going to _fuck you_ , _pound_ you into this bed. Tonight, you’ll understand what _sex_ really is about.”

Rachel gasped, her fists closing around the sheets. Santana was right, no doubt that Quinn would be able to take care of her sexual needs. She was already hot all over, and she was still fully-dressed. What more if she was already stark naked and spread out over the bed?

“We’ll take it slow first. I want to _see_ you and admire you,” Quinn murmured as she settled herself between Rachel’s legs. She pressed her hard-on against Rachel’s and rubbed them together, groaning lowly as she rolled her hips, grinding smoothly into the brunette.

Upon feeling Quinn’s erection pressing up against her, Rachel moaned and rocked upwards in need of friction. It felt big and thick, better than anything else she’d encountered before.

“And after I’m done exploring you, I’m going to speed things up,” Quinn groaned, the lazy rolling of her hips replaced by greedy juts to hump Rachel. Moaning in delight, Rachel nodded, mashing her clothed cunt into Quinn’s hard-on. “Faster and faster until I’m pounding your pussy, until you’re screaming and begging for me to give it to you _harder_ ,” she emphasized with a rough shove, Rachel humping back like she was in heat.

And _fuck,_ she really was in heat. Hot to experience what could possibly be the best sex in her life.

“I’m going to make you _beg for more_ , make you _crave_ sex like you never did before,” Quinn smirked, her lips ghosting over Rachel’s.

It was too much for Rachel. _All of it._ Quinn humping her, saying the dirtiest things like it was part of everyday conversation and getting her all hot and bothered.

“Please,” Rachel begged, light-headed and dizzy with want and _need._ “I want _everything,_ Quinn.”

“And I’ll give them to you,” Quinn murmured, ceasing the rough movements of her hips at once that Rachel cried out in frustration. “Shh… don’t worry, Rachel. You’ll get more than just dry humping soon.”

Despite the desperation, Rachel nodded weakly and relaxed into the sheets. She can wait, and she knew from months of self-pleasure that orgasms were better with build-up rather than getting straight to the point. Consider her impressed that Quinn understood that from the small bits of information Rachel offered about her sex life.

She’d have to thank Santana later for introducing her to Quinn.

“Good girl,” Quinn smiled, making Rachel whimper.

Leaning closer, Quinn brushed their lips together until finally, _finally,_ they were kissing. Rachel tasted mint on Quinn’s mouth, and in her eagerness to taste more, she sucked on the blonde’s tongue, moaning as the cool taste invaded her senses.

“Oh, and if I do something you don’t like, just say the word and I’ll stop,” Quinn whispered.

“Okay,” Rachel swallowed, and Quinn started kissing her again.

“I like your dress, by the way. You look stunning in it,” Quinn sucked on Rachel’s neck, her hands sliding up Rachel’s legs. “But right now, I’d like you better without it…”

She reached behind Rachel and blindly searched around for the zipper. When she found it, she started pulling it down, exposing inch after inch of Rachel’s bronze skin to Quinn’s appreciative gaze. To finish the job, Rachel wiggled out of the black dress, glad that she decided to wear sexy underwear.

Not that she was expecting _this_ to happen, of course, but it doesn’t hurt to be prepared.

And judging by the low rumble in Quinn’s chest, Rachel could tell she liked it too.

“You know, Santana’s told me about you before,” Quinn chuckled, crawling down to nibble on the flat plane of Rachel’s stomach. “But she didn’t tell me you were a Victoria’s Secret model.”

“I- I’m not, though.” Rachel blushed, flattered that Quinn thought of her that way. She was, by all means, confident about her body but a compliment was still welcome. “But thank you.”

Quinn hummed, raked the sides of Rachel’s waist. “You’re welcome, Rachel.”

Pulling away for a moment, Quinn unbuttoned her dress shirt and shrugged it off, then pulled off her slacks. A red lace bra cupped Quinn’s full breasts, and as Rachel’s eyes strayed downwards, she found that the blonde had firm abs and further below was a pair of black boxers, the fabric stretched out to accommodate her erection.

In her panties, Rachel gushed.  

She’d seen dicks and how they bulged before, but never anything as big and thick as Quinn’s. Her hands itched to pull it out of its confines, to feel its hardness and thickness with her fingers.

“You can touch it,” Quinn coaxed, but Rachel felt for her abs first. Her stomach was soft yet firm at the same time, yielding to Rachel’s touch.

Her fingers slowly trailed downwards, nails lightly scratching at Quinn’s stomach along the way, until she came in contact with the outline of her penis. She then dipped her hand inside the cotton, carefully tugging Quinn’s shaft out.

“Oh my God,” Rachel gasped, her pussy clenching at the sight of Quinn’s erect cock, long and pale and thick. Her balls were smooth and crinkled with barely any pubic hair surrounding them. The head touched Quinn’s lower stomach, the tip shiny with pre-cum.

She cupped Quinn’s testicles, stroking the underside and gently massaging the soft sacs. The blonde moaned, which Rachel took as encouragement for further exploration. Her fingers danced around the erect length, grazing the tip which trickled more of the clear liquid.

Fascinated and awed by the sheer size of Quinn’s cock, Rachel wrapped her hand around the base and started to stroke, then fisted the head. The tips of her fingers barely met wrapped around its girth, and she shivered in excitement at the thought of having this thick meat pushing inside her and grazing the walls of her pussy.

“Fuck, Rachel, your hand feels amazing,” Quinn said gruffly, and Rachel giggled. “But tonight is all about your pleasure. Just lie down and allow me to give you that.”

Obeying Quinn, Rachel released her thick shaft and settled down in the middle of the bed. To her displeasure, Quinn tucked herself back in her boxers, which she voiced out by whining.

“Relax, Rachel. You’ll have this cock in your pussy soon enough.” Quinn smirked, hovering above Rachel to press kisses along her neck and collarbone.

Any and all protests died inside Rachel’s mouth at the first contact of Quinn’s warm lips against her skin. Every kiss Quinn gave her seemed to flick on small switches within her body, heightening her arousal and need. Heat pooled in her lower belly, and Rachel sucked in a breath as Quinn palmed at her breasts through her bra.

“Let’s take this off, shall we?” Quinn murmured, trailing kisses down Rachel’s shoulders and arms as she made work to unclasp her bra, her breasts spilling out as the piece of clothing came off. “Mmm, _fuck_ ,” she groaned in approval as she stared at the full mounds sitting atop Rachel’s chest.

Rachel grinned, Quinn’s appreciative gaze boosting her confidence. Any feeling of embarrassment she felt prior to this moment had vanished, and majority of that had to do with Quinn’s heartfelt compliments.

Another factor was of course, that she could give Quinn such an erection while she had yet to be stripped of all her clothing.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun tonight, aren’t we?” Quinn laughed, bending low to capture a nipple in her mouth.

“Mmhmm,” Rachel moaned in agreement, back arching off the bed as Quinn sucked on her nipples, her hands wandering the blonde’s toned back. “We need to take this off, too,” she purred, her nimble fingers deftly unhooking Quinn’s bra.

Pale and perky breasts bounced out, pink nipples hard and straining against the steamy air. With a wink, Rachel pinched and tweaked the stiff nubs, eliciting a moan from Quinn.

Hands grazed her sides and her thighs, and Rachel watched with hooded eyes as Quinn started pulling her panties down. All the while, Quinn’s eyes were locked with hers, hazel orbs dark with arousal. Her heated gaze added to the eroticism of the act, something Rachel hadn’t experienced before with past partners.

It made her wonder how many women Quinn had done this to, and if they felt the same way Rachel did being bedded by this sexy goddess. Wondered if they trembled with anticipation, if their skin burned with Quinn’s every touch.

Her breath caught as her panties finally came off, her legs spreading of their own accord. It was like her body had a mind of its own as it responded without command.

Quinn licked her lips, taking Rachel’s breasts in her palms as she kissed her way down. She sucked and nipped on Rachel’s hips, teeth grazing the sensitive parts of her flesh. Tongue flicking against her inner thighs.

“Mmm, such a pretty pussy…” Quinn pried Rachel’s slick nether lips apart, watching her come trickle down her clenching hole.

Rachel blushed and resisted the urge to close her legs. Her clit twitched and throbbed from the attention, juices oozing out of her sex. She was _dripping wet._

“Can I taste you?” Quinn asked, the hunger evident in her eyes.

“P-please,” Rachel whimpered, eager and needy for Quinn’s mouth to latch onto her pussy.

Holding Rachel’s knees apart, Quinn leaned in closer, breathing hotly over her dripping cunt. Rachel squirmed, just about ready to beg for Quinn to eat her when the blonde kissed all over her sex.

And it was pure bliss for Rachel at the first touch of Quinn’s lips over her pink flesh. It had only been her own fingers and dildo for so long, and now, finally, there was an eager mouth willing to eat her out. A different set of hands to touch her, and most of all, a cock to stretch her out and fill her up.

Quinn gave a broad lick over her juicy core, and Rachel moaned at the sensation of her hot tongue dragging against her folds.

“You taste _amazing,_ Rachel.” Quinn grazed Rachel’s succulent pussy lips with her teeth, her hands running over her legs and thighs. “So _wet_ and juicy…” She hummed, lapping at the wetness that gathered around Rachel’s core.

Rachel’s legs quivered with each pass of Quinn’s tongue over her slit, trying to remember if anyone had ever eaten her out like this. But as Quinn sucked on her clit, Rachel decided that no one compared to Quinn.

It was sensory overload, and Rachel could barely keep up with Quinn sucking and slurping at her pussy like it was a scrumptious meal. Which, to Quinn, it was. She nipped and kissed around the brunette’s outer lips and lavished her sex with so much attention that Rachel sobbed and started humping her face with abandon.

Quinn definitely knew what she was doing.

“ _Oh!_ So good, so good,” Rachel whimpered, eyes rolling back as Quinn’s tongue slid inside her juicy hole and flicked against her walls.

Her entire body buzzed, her pussy quivering and leaking out more of her cum as Quinn continued to devour her.

Quinn was making her gush, all right. And not just all over the sheets, but on her face too. Rachel couldn’t bring herself to be embarrassed about it, because it had been _so long_ since she’d been in bed with someone.

And never with anyone as amazing as Quinn.

She raised her head, and at the sight of Quinn’s head buried between her legs, her mouth busy with her pussy and drinking her juices, she squealed and _came,_ walls clenching and relaxing as she squirted clear liquid out of her hole.

It was so intense that Rachel kept shaking and moaning as her orgasm washed over her in waves, Quinn kissing her sex until she fell back down to earth.

“I’ve never been eaten out like that,” Rachel panted, a small blush coating her cheeks. “And it felt really, _really_ good.”

Quinn smirked and kissed Rachel, the brunette moaning as she tasted her own cum. “I’m glad you liked it, but I’m just getting started.” She took Rachel’s hand and led it to the waistband of her boxers. “Take this off, Rachel.”

Rachel licked her lips and tugged Quinn’s boxers down, her eyes on the thick stalk of meat that stood proudly between the blonde’s legs. Her mouth watered, walls clenching in excitement to have it inside.

_Finally._

Lowering her hips, Quinn rested her shaft against Rachel’s leaking pussy and slid it back and forth, gathering lubrication from her cum. Rachel’s mouth dropped open, the weight and heat of Quinn’s cock pressed up against her cunt driving her mad.

“You like that, Rachel?” Quinn dragged her length against Rachel’s slit, balls mashed between the lower half of their bodies. “You like my cock teasing your wet pussy?”

Rachel moaned and lifted her hips, humping back against Quinn’s thick meat. Fuck, she wanted to feel it sliding deep within her, _pounding_ her into oblivion until she could do nothing but scream and beg and sob for more.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Quinn chuckled, when Rachel didn’t respond. “I wonder how it’ll feel when I’m inside you… I bet it’s tight and hot in there, isn’t it?”

“Please, Quinn,” Rachel begged weakly, her voice thick with need. “I need-“ she gripped Quinn’s shoulders, panting heavily, “-I need you. I need you to fuck me. Hard and- hard and fast,” she gasped as she felt the head of Quinn’s cock nudged her entrance. “Please…”

“Fuck, you’re so hot begging for me,” Quinn groaned. “But let me get a condom first.”

Rachel shook her head and whispered, “No need, Quinn. I’ve got it covered.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Rachel smiled and grasped Quinn’s shaft by the base, guiding it to her entrance. “But thank you for asking. I know you’re clean because otherwise Santana wouldn’t have left me in your care.”

“You’re welcome,” Quinn sighed, pushing more of her length inside Rachel’s core. “But let’s take it nice and slow first. For now, I want you to feel my cock stretching you out. Just _feel_ it.”

Rachel shuddered and spread her legs wider, sighing in contentment as she relished in the feeling of Quinn’s thick meat dragging against her walls, inch by delicious inch. It was bigger and thicker than her dildo, and definitely felt much better with its natural heat.

 _God_ , how could any sex toy ever satisfy her again after this?

“Feel good?” Quinn husked, her lips brushing against Rachel’s neck.

“Very,” Rachel moaned in approval, breath catching in her throat as Quinn filled her up to the hilt. “You’re so big, Quinn. And thick, and _hot…_ I can feel your cock pulsing.”

“Better than your dildo, I’m sure?” Quinn laughed, the low husk of her voice caressing Rachel’s skin.

Rachel giggled and pressed a kiss against Quinn’s cheek. “ _Much_ better.”

“Good. Your pussy feels amazing too… it fits perfectly around my cock,” Quinn moaned and canted her hips, the head of her dick hitting Rachel deep. Rachel shuddered and wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck, their breasts rubbing while they thrust against each other.

There were no words to describe how good Quinn was making her feel. Rachel could only close her eyes and moan as Quinn’s cock slid against her walls, stretching and filling her completely. It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before, the pleasure assaulting her senses, enslaving her body and left her _craving_ for more.

“You want it faster?” Quinn murmured.

“ _Unnnhhh._ Mmhmm…” Rachel slid her hands down to Quinn’s shoulders and anchored herself by clutching them tightly as Quinn picked up speed. “ _Oh, yes!_ Just like that, Quinn. Fuck me like that. So _deep,_ ” she moaned, subconsciously thrusting back against Quinn.

“You’re a naughty girl, aren’t you? You just didn’t know it because no one knew how to _fuck you_ the way you want,” Quinn growled and slammed forward, balls slapping against Rachel’s ass.

 _Oh, yes._ She was a very naughty girl who surrendered herself to Quinn’s control. She couldn’t help it, not when she was being reamed open and fucked like this.

“Ah, _yes!_ I’m your naughty girl,” Rachel sobbed, nothing but lust coursing through her veins. The heat of Quinn’s body coupled with her stiff cock plunging in and out of her pussy did _things_ to Rachel.

Things she couldn’t describe, things that she enjoyed thoroughly.

It was so _hot._ The room, the air, Quinn… Rachel gasped for air, whimpering and jerking as Quinn pounded into her, fast and deep like she promised.

And it was so, so _perfect._

“You like getting fucked like this, don’t you?” Quinn scraped Rachel’s shoulder with her teeth, hips pumping rapidly without a hitch. “My cock, pounding your hot little pussy?” Sucking in a deep breath, Rachel dragged her nails against Quinn’s back, her moans building up in volume.

“Yes, Quinn! I love the way you fuck me. I love your cock,” Rachel whined, squeezing her muscles to show exactly how much she enjoyed it. “Oh, fuck me! Fuck me!”

Quinn grinned and fucked her harder. She was left breathless every time Quinn was balls-deep in her, the tip of her cock reaching parts of her that she couldn’t with her own fingers or her dildo. She was a _mess._ A hot, hot mess with the way Quinn was screwing her.

 _Close._ She was close to coming. She knew it, she could _feel_ the pressure building up within her, waiting to be released.

Still, it was all knew to her. She’d never come before while having sex, and now, _now_ she was close to achieving her first orgasm by somebody else’s hands.

Her pussy quivered and fluttered in anticipation and Rachel let out a keening whine, just waiting for that sweet, sweet release she so craved. She hugged Quinn closer, unsure how to proceed. She _knew_ she was about to, but she didn’t know how to release the tight pressure in her gut.

Rachel whimpered, her hips rocking wildly in frantic search of that much-needed release.

“Don’t fight it, Rach. I can feel your pussy getting hotter and tighter… I know you want to come.” Quinn encouraged her, slamming harder into Rachel until she finally figured it out.

She did as she was told and stopped _thinking,_ and the dam was broken. Her body shattered, and wave after wave of pure ecstasy crashed down on her, each one stronger than the last. And good heavens it was _mind-blowing._

“ _Yes!_ ” Rachel sobbed, convulsing from the force of her orgasm. She’d never come this long and hard before, not even close but it seemed like Quinn had a way of prolonging it. “Oh, yes! Yes, Quinn! _Yesyesyes_ ,” she gasped, tears starting to roll down her cheeks from the intensity of it all.

The harsh strokes of Quinn’s cock, the feel of her heated skin sliding against hers, and the added eroticism of their cum mixing together left Rachel keening for more.

“Mmmm, _yes! So fucking good,_ ” Rachel moaned, unaware of anything else but Quinn on top of her and the rocking of their hips.

“Fuck, _yeah,_ ” Quinn panted, her thrusts slowing down to quick, short pumps.

Rachel vaguely felt Quinn’s cock swell inside her, followed by a sudden burst of warmth throughout her pussy and she knew that Quinn had just come inside her. It was erotic, knowing that Quinn was pumping her full of her seed.

“Roll over onto your stomach.”

A shiver of delight coursed through Rachel’s spine at the command. She did as she was told, her front flat against the mattress, her pussy dripping all over the sheets. Quinn mounted her from behind, her heavy cock resting against Rachel’s ass and her breasts pressed up against her back.

Quinn’s hand snaked between her legs, her index finger coming in contact with Rachel’s swollen clit. Rachel whimpered and bucked her hips, humping against Quinn’s hand that palmed at her quivering sex.

“ _Fuck,_ Rachel,” Quinn growled, palming greedily at Rachel’s cunt. “Your pussy is so _hot._ ”

Panting hard, Rachel nodded, her legs trembling with each pass of Quinn’s fingers against the length of her wet slit. She could feel Quinn’s erection rutting against her ass, flush against her skin. Quinn bit down on her shoulder, humping harder into Rachel.

“Quinn, please…” Rachel begged weakly as she pushed back against Quinn, desperate to have that delicious stretch only her thick meat could provide.

“Please what, Rachel?” Quinn teased, her length slipping along the crack of Rachel’s ass.

“Fill me up with your cock,” Rachel sobbed, desperately humping the sheets in search for any kind of friction to scratch the painfully growing itch between her legs. “Please, Quinn!”

“One cock, coming right up.”

And then Quinn’s shaft was inside her again, plunging in and out at a breakneck pace that tore screams and sobs from Rachel. Quinn’s hips slammed against her ass, the smacking sounds bouncing across the room.

Rachel bit the pillow, muffling her loud cries of pleasure. Moans built up in her throat, and she choked trying to hold them back. Quinn growled in disapproval, wanting to hear all the sexy, needy noises that Rachel made.

“Let me hear that beautiful voice, Rachel. Let me hear how much you love being _fucked._ ”

That was it. Rachel clenched the sheets and let out a loud, keening wail, unable to think straight through the fog of lust that clouded her mind.

She was on fire. _They_ were on fire. Rachel had never felt so _full_ in her whole life, and she appreciated every smooth roll of Quinn’s hips, of her shaft gliding along her inner muscles. Every greedy jut, every long, rough thrust sent Rachel reeling with mad lust and desire.

It was pure, _earth-shattering_ sex in its entirety. She _loved_ Quinn’s weight on top of her, pinning her down against the bed while her hips did all the talking. The submissive position only served to stroke the flames of Rachel’s arousal, the inner muscles of her pussy hugging Quinn’s cock tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

“ _Oh, fuck! Quinn!_ ” Rachel screamed, finding it in herself unable to care that she sounded so _shameless._ “Yes, Quinn! Don’t stop, don’t stop!”

Quinn grunted, her cheek touching Rachel’s. “I won’t. How can I stop with your tight little pussy clenching my cock like that?”

“Oh my goodness,” Rachel gasped, her pussy fluttering and dripping more cum around Quinn’s cock. “You’re going to make me come again, Quinn.”

“That’s the goal, sweetheart.” Quinn smirked, her cock pulsing uncontrollably inside Rachel’s wet heat. She nipped at Rachel’s ear and husked, “That’s it, Rachel. Let me feel your pussy cream…”

Rachel shuddered and squealed in delight, her fists closing around the sheets as come flooded out of her cunt. Soon after, with uneven jerks of her hips, Quinn groaned and blew her load, spilling thick ropes of her seed deep inside Rachel’s heat.

“ _Fuck,_ you’re amazing, Rachel,” Quinn panted, her cock pulsing and throbbing faintly. “So damn amazing…” she sighed, her thrusts slowing down to a complete stop as she finished emptying herself.

Melting into the sheets, Rachel closed her eyes and moaned softly, aware that they were still joined together. “Best sex ever,” she sighed dreamily, satisfied at last.  

She wasn’t sure if anyone else could compare to Quinn after this. Her skills in bed were a force to be reckoned with, and the way Quinn made her scream and _come hard_ was enough proof of that.

“I agree,” Quinn chuckled, her lips trailing Rachel’s spine. “I must admit, I’ve never had a sexier woman than you in bed with me before.”

Despite the sensitivity between her legs, Rachel couldn’t suppress the shiver of delight that ran down her spine as Quinn’s tongue lingered on the word _bed._ Only Quinn could make what was supposed to be an innocent word sound so _filthy_.

“But before I let you go tonight, may I have your number? I don’t think I’m going to come back here. Not after this wonderful experience with you…” Quinn nuzzled her neck, the strands of her hair tickling Rachel’s skin.

Rachel bit her lip, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Quinn’s lips brushing over her shoulder. She welcomed the intimacy and Quinn’s warm weight on top of her, and she had to admit that she was looking forward to a repeat performance.

“Of course, Quinn. I’d love to meet up with you again.” Rachel smiled and craned her neck to look at Quinn. “And if possible… I’d like to get to know more about you?” she asked softly as she fiddled with the sheets.

Quinn chuckled and pressed a tender kiss against Rachel’s lips. “Funny, because I was about to ask the same thing.”

“Sounds perfect.” Rachel took Quinn’s hand and guided it towards her breasts. “But I’m not opposed to a third round before I leave.”

Smirking, Quinn kneaded the soft flesh and started rutting, her shaft rapidly hardening inside Rachel’s heat.

“Quinn Fabray, at your service.”

Rachel could only moan and buck her hips in response, her face awash with pleasure at being filled with Quinn’s girth.

Oh, this was definitely the _best_ sex she ever had. 


End file.
